spidermanmoviesinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 4
Spider-Man 4 is a 2011 superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by James Vanderbilt, David Lindsay-Abaire and Gary Ross. It is the fourth installment in the Spider-Man film franchise based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. The film stars Tobey Maguire, Emmy Rossum, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich, Rebecca Hall, Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Kirsten Dunst, Dylan Baker, Rosemary Harris, James Cromwell and Bryce Dallas Howard. The film follows Peter Parker as he and his wife, Liz Allan, are about to get married. However, trouble starts to brew in New York City once more. The new and corrupt CEO of OsCorp Industries, Adrian Toomes, has perfected a flight harness which would allow a person to fly through the air with ease, and has taken it out on a crime spree. Meanwhile, a cat burglar, dubbed "the Black Cat", has begun a heist of her own, eventually causing her to land into conflict with both Spider-Man and Toomes, now dubbed "the Vulture". Spider-Man 4 was commercially released in multiple countries on May 2, 2011, and released in the United States in both conventional and IMAX theaters on May 5, 2011 by Columbia Pictures. Although the film received generally mixed reviews from critics, in contrast to the previous two films' highly positive reviews. Reviewers called the film a "breath of fresh air from the awful experience that was Spider-Man 3" and "the best Spidey film since the second one". The film's worldwide gross intake totaled about $801,384,865, over $1,000,000 dollars ahead of Spider-Man 3's intake from 2007. Synopsis For the story, I imagine the film continuing Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) and Liz Allan's (Emmy Rossum) relationship, possible taking it to the next stage. Meanwhile Spider-Man comes into conflict with a former electronics engineer called Adrian Toomes. Toomes has created an electro-magnetic flying harness which gives him the ability to fly through the air, and also acts as a life support which enhances his physical abilities. Suffering from poor health and advanced age, Toomes becomes the supervillain Vulture as he steals the money and technology he needs to improve the effects of the harness and extend his own life. During his time as a Supervillain, The Vulture (John Malkovich) would take a jaded cat burglar called Felicia Hardy, now known as Black Cat (Anne Hathaway), as his partner, and together they would battle Spider-Man as they tried to steal the necessary parts for Toomes' harness. Plot The film continues immediately after the events of Spider-Man 3, The eye of the North American storm arrives, freezing Manhattan, but Peter and Randy’s group escape into the library just in time. Four years later, The Vulture falls to Earth in Los Angeles and cuts off his wings. He steals a police car after a policeman is killed by another officer who is possessed. Days later, Peter Parker driving from New Jersey to New York City, United States. With the captured Mary Jane Watson in the luggage compartment of his car, Peter is attacked by chasing henchmen. Police start a manhunt for both Spider-Man falling from the Construction Site and Black Cat escapes. The female vigilante shows up and fights Peter Parker. Peter drops a load of pipes over her. Meanwhile, at OsCorp Industries, the new and corrupt CEO of the company, Adrian Toomes, is busy overseeing the development of a large number of new weapons for the military. Knowing that the company's budget has been severely strained as a result of Norman and Harry Osborn being revealed as the first and second Green Goblins, respectively, he unveils a new type of flight harness to General Douglas, the bitter and impatient successor to the late General Slocum, for use by the military. After citing that it was based on Norman Osborn's glider technology but reworked to fit onto a human body, Douglas rejects the idea, stating that Osborn's glider technology was the reason why so many people died at the hands of the Green Goblin in the first place. Adrian then tries get Douglas to increase the military's funding for OsCorp, as that is the reason why they can't construct more sophisticated technology and weapons, but Douglas refuses, stating that "this is truly the end of Norman Osborn's legacy". Angered by this, Toomes begins to plot ways to save his late mentor's company. Meanwhile, Spider-Man finishes wrapping up things with the burglars and leaves them for the police. He swings off into the distance in order to meet up with Mary Jane. However, his Spider-Sense begins going off, directing him towards a burglary in progress. Upon arriving, Spider-Man discovers that a female cat burglar had broken into Adrian Toomes' penthouse in order to steal the Maultese Mouse. The two fight, but the cat burglar manages to distract Spider-Man with a strain of smoke which allows her to escape. The next day, Toomes, still planning as to how he's going to save OsCorp, looks at the funds and sees that OsCorp's budget has been declined by a severe amount. Recalling that the budget had been moderate the previous week, he suspects that someone had been stealing money from OsCorp behind his back. He then discovers trade deal information between OsCorp and a terrorist organization. Tracing the emails to his assistant Donald Menken, Toomes assassinates him in his sleep by smothering him with a chlorophyll-laced pillow. Seeking to recover the lost funding through the means of crime, Toomes then dons his prototype wingset and becomes the Vulture, after his favorite species of bird. Meanwhile, Peter learns that Aunt May is dying in the hospital. Going to see her, Peter is told that she suffered a heart attack while at her apartment, and was rushed when a friend called 911. Distraught, Peter goes to Uncle Ben's grave to find solace. Mary Jane soon follows behind and comforts Peter. They then return to the apartment in which they have been sharing. That night, Peter listens in on his police scanner to reports of the cat burglar he had encountered the other night, only to hear reports of "a man with wings" holding a bank hostage. Peter then heads out as Spider-Man to stop the robbery and potential new super-villain. Arriving at the bank, Spider-Man encounters Toomes, now dubbed "the Vulture of New York" by the media, and engages in battle. However, Spider-Man is unexpectedly overpowered by Toomes' superhuman strength, given to him by his harness. With Spider-Man defeated by the Vulture's surprising physical prowess, the villain escapes with the money. Returning home, a distraught Peter is comforted by Mary Jane, who tells Peter not to give up just because one villain got away once. Feeling rejuvenated, Peter heads back out as Spider-Man in order to look for the Vulture. Meanwhile, the cat burglar returns home to her room, where she is met by a father (Nikolaj Lie Kaas) standing in the shadows. The man, who refers to the burglar as "Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat", then advances towards her and takes her loot from her hands before leaving. Felicia, frustrated, turns in for the night, remembering her altercation with Spider-Man from earlier. Meanwhile, Peter and Liz Allan receive a call from the hospital and are told that Aunt May has only hours left. Rushing to the hospital, Peter and Liz Allan spend their final moments with Aunt May. Peter reveals his identity as Spider-Man to her by showing her his mask. Aunt May then tells Peter that she had known all along that he was Spider-Man since he had saved her from Doctor Octopus years ago. Aunt May then says her final farewell, succumbs to her age, and dies in front of a heartbroken Peter and Liz Allan. At a museum, the Black Cat works on stealing a jewel from an exhibit. However, the heist is soon interrupted by the unexpected appearance of the Vulture, who has come for the same jewel. They fight, but the Vulture is wounded in the fight and forced to retreat. He then swears vengeance on the Black Cat and Spider-Man for causing him a delay. Meanwhile, Peter and Elizabeth then return to their apartment where, after being comforted by Liz Allan, the two get intimate and they have sex. The next day, Spider-Man, while out on patrol, comes across the Vulture again, this time en route to OsCorp. They fight, but Spider-Man is once more outmatched by the Vulture and is dropped from a high altitude. Landing in an alley, Spider-Man is found by the Black Cat and taken back to her apartment. She then reveals her identity of Felicia Hardy to Spider-Man and takes his mask off, revealing his identity as Peter Parker. Felicia tries to get intimate with Peter, but he refuses, covering up his relationship with Mary Jane as simply not being ready. Meanwhile, the Vulture, in effort to get Spider-Man off his back, attacks The Daily Bugle and forces J. Jonah Jameson to print a warning to Spider-Man in his paper in order to force him off his trail or else he would murder his staff. Jameson does so. Peter Parker, upon leaving Felicia's apartment, returns home and tells Mary Jane that he's in trouble. Mary Jane then states that that's not even the half of it and shows Peter Jameson's forced warning in The Daily Bugle. Peter then reveals his torn Spider-Man costume, which he had received the night before during his previous engagement with the Vulture. Thinking of a solution, Mary Jane pulls an older Spider-Man costume out of the closet and gives it to Peter, who then puts it on and goes out to find the Vulture. Adrian returns to OsCorp in order to replenish the funding. However, he is soon interrupted by Spider-Man. They fight, and are evenly matched with each other, at least, until the Vulture scratches Spider-Man's chest with his wing. The Vulture escapes, but is soon stopped by the Black Cat, who had been looking for Spider-Man. They have a brief skirmish, but the Vulture outmatches the Cat and escapes. Spider-Man soon arrives and finds the Black Cat, taking her back to her apartment. Spider-Man then goes looking for the Vulture once again. The Vulture attacks the Empire State Building and steals more money. Spider-Man follows suit and fights the Vulture in mid-air battle. However, the Black Cat recovers from her injuries at her apartment and leaves to join Spider-Man's fight against the Vulture. Upon arriving, however, she witnesses Spider-Man being pulverized by the Vulture, and attacks. The Cat scratches the Vulture's eyes and kicks him into a shelf. However, the Vulture soon gains the upper hand and is about to kill the Black Cat until she claws his face, disorienting him long enough for Spider-Man to recover and attack. In one last tribute of revenge, the Vulture takes the Black Cat and flies into the air, preparing to kill her in order to emotionally scar Spider-Man. However, the Cat manages to destroy the propulsion system in the Vulture's wingset over the New York Harbor, causing the two to crash-land into the ocean and sink to the bottom. Spider-Man returns to his apartment and mourns the Black Cat's death, recalling how he couldn't save her like how he couldn't save Uncle Ben. However, Mary Jane emotionally comforts Peter, telling him that it was her choice to sacrifice herself and the two decide to rekindle their relationship. Gwen starts writing another article, titled "Why the World Needs Spider-Man". In a post credits Roderick Kingsley finds Norman Osborn's goblin lair and he smiles with a sinister look on his face Cast * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Emmy Rossum as Liz Allan * John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Rebecca Hall as Valeria Toomes * Anne Hathaway as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah JamesonEXCLUSIVE: ‘Spider-Man 4’ To Begin Shooting In 2010, Says Bugle Chief Brian Jacks, mtv.com, 1-18-09 * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Ted Raimi as Hoffman * Bill Nunn as Robbie Robertson * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard * Aaron Eckhart as Roderick Kingsley * Rosemary Harris as May Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Nikolai Lie Kaas as Richard Parker * Jon Hamm as Wilson Allan * Maria Bello as Helen Stacy * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy * Maggie Gyllenhaal as Jill Stacy Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Empire State Building Events To be added Items *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters *Vulture's Exo-Suit Vehicles To be added Organizations *New York City Police Department Production Development In spite of the poor reception from fans and critics alike to Spider-Man 3, its impressive box office score convinced Sony to make another film, even convincing them to speak of a fifth and sixth film, also to be directed by Raimi. It was even discussed that they be shot cocurrently. In 2008, with Raimi attached to direct and the core cast of the previous films to return. Come 2009, however, Raimi dismissed the rumors that all three films were being made, instead confirming that only the fourth was under development. Sony hired James Vanderbilt in October of 2008 to pen the screenplay, after contacting David Koepp, the writer of the first film. The script underwent further revision by playwright David Lindsay-Abaire and once more by Gary Ross in October of 2009. Sony had also hired Vanderbilt to pen scripts for Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6. On the subject of villains, Raimi considered showcasing the transformation of Dr. Curt Connors into the Lizard, with Dylan Baker reprising his role. By December 2009, it was reported that John Malkovich was in talks to play the Vulture, with Anne Hathaway playing Felicia Hardy. Hardy would be taking a departure from her prior portrayals in this film, becoming "Vulturess" instead of the familiar Black Cat.EXCLUSIVE: Spider-Man 4 Circling John Malkovich, Anne Hathaway The script was loosely inspired by 1990's What If... ? Vol 2 #21, which pit Spider-Man and the Black Cat against the Vulture. According to sources online, the film would have had the Vulture buying out the Daily Bugle, forcing Spider-Man to kill him. Vulture's daughter, Felicia, would have had an affair with Peter Parker in order to shatter his engagement with Mary Jane. These rumors were never confirmed. The film was then subsequently delayed to 2011. Filming By 2009, pre-production had begun on the film. Character designs and redesigns were underway. Filming took place in Los Angeles from February 13th to March 17th to film the winter scenes. The film then moved to SoundStage 9 in Hollywood for special effects scenes. The idea for the film to be set around Christmas time was taken from Batman Returns, which had some influence on the film's production. At San Diego Comic-Con International 2010, Marvel confirmed the castings of Malkovich, Hall, Rossum, Hathaway and Baker, while revealing Hall, Rossum, and Hamm's roles as Valeria Toomes, Liz and Wilson Allan, respectively, and announcing the casting of Nikolaj Lie Kaas as Richard Parker. Designs Unlike previous entries into the series, two different Spider-Man costumes were made for different scenes in the film. The costume seen throughout the majority of the film is the costume previously used in Spider-Man 2 ''and ''Spider-Man 3. The costume used in the final battle is the original Spider-Man costume from Spider-Man. The Vulture's costume was surprisingly complex to do. The initial design was based on that of the comic book design, what with feathers being placed on the body costume and wings, but this idea was scrapped. James Acheson returned the character costume designs, along with Scott Stewart, who was passionate about the characters' appearances. Although he was passionate about the comic book designs, they also took consistency into consideration. In keeping with the overall tone and look of Sam Raimi's world for Spider-Man, James reimagined the Vulture wearing a short-sleeved, green body vest with finger-less gloves, thus revealing his arms. The lower body portions of the suit were designed to resemble that of the Green Goblin from the first film, but to a lesser degree. Finally, the wings were redesigned to resemble more of an angel's that that of an actual vulture's. James said that the reason for this was because an angel's wings were smaller and more compact, as well as to reflect of Toomes' religious nature in the film. The only thing kept from the comic book design as a homage was the white "mane" around the neck area. The Black Cat's design was relatively simplistic. James had taken inspiration from Michelle Pfieffer's Catwoman from Batman Returns (1992), and the comic book designs, primarily from her first appearance from the 1970s. The idea behind this was to give the essence of "an amateur, but experienced, cat burglar". Release Spider-Man 4 ''had it's red carpet premiere in Tokyo on April 23th, 2011, and had it's general release in the U.S. on May 5th, 2011. The film was shown across 10,000 theaters for it's first week of release. By May 13th, the film remained on top of the box office until it was beaten out by ''Captain America: The First Avenger on July 22nd. Box Office Spider-Man 4 ''earned $262 million in North America and $495.9 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $801.9 million. It is the 58th highest-grossing film, the seventh-highest-grossing 2011 film, the 13th highest-grossing superhero film, the third-grossing ''Spider-Man film, the sixth-highest-grossing film distributed by Sony/Columbia. In North America, the film earned $7.5 million during its midnight run at 3,150 locations, including $1.2 million from 300 IMAX venues. On its opening day, a pre-holiday Tuesday, it set a Tuesday-gross record with $35 million (previously held by Transformers). The next day, the film dropped 33.4 percent to $23.3 million—the second-highest non-opening Wednesday. Over the three-day weekend, it grossed $62.0 million. This pushed the film's six-day gross to $137.0 million, which was smaller than those of Transformers ($155.41 million) and Spider-Man 2 ''($180.07 million) among past Fourth of July releases. It remained at the number 1 spot for ten consecutive days, until the opening day of ''Ice Age: Continental Drift.224 Outside North America, Spider-Man 4 grossed $51.1 million on its five-day opening weekend (June 27 – July 1, 2012) from 13 markets, with strong openings in many Asian countries. In India, it earned $6.0 million, a record opening for a Hollywood film. Opening in an additional 61 markets, the film made $127.5 million over its second weekend. The movie ranked number one in over 30 countries. In Indonesia, it broke the opening-weekend record with $4.5 million while, in the UK, it opened to £11.1 million ($18.1 million) which is about equal with Spider-Man 3 (£11.8 million). In its last market, China, Spider-Man 4 grossed $33.3 million over its seven-day debut, which is more than Spider-Man 3’s lifetime box office in China. China is also the movie's highest-grossing territory with $48.8 million. Reception Spider-Man 4 received mixed to positive reviews from critics and fans everywhere. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a "certified fresh" rating of 80%. IGN gave the film a 7/10 score. The New York Times ''called it "the best Spidey film since ''Spider-Man 2" and "Spider-Man 3 takes every stereotype about action films and makes them great". The Boston Herald called the film "everything that Spider-Man 3 should have been." Roger Ebert stated that the film "took everything that made Spider-Man 3 terrible and made it fantastic." On that same note, ''Spider-Man 4 ''was the last superhero film Roger Ebert ever reviewed before his death. Videos Trailers Spider-Man 4 - Official Trailer Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich|Trailer #1 Spider-Man 4 - Official Trailer 2 Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich|Trailer #2 Spider-Man 4 - Official Trailer 3 Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich|Trailer #3 Spider-Man 4 - Official International Trailer Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich|International Trailer #1 Spider-Man 4 - International Trailer 2 Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich|International Trailer #2 Spider-Man 4 - International Trailer 3 Tobey Maguire, Anne Hathaway, John Malkovich|International Trailer #3 Movieclips Spider-Man 4 (2011) CLIP Peter Parker & Felicia Hardy vs. Richard Parker Full HD|Peter Parker & Felicia Hardy vs. Richard Parker Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man Saves Gwen Stacy & Valeria's Photos Spider-Man Full HD|Spider-Man Saves Gwen Stacy & Valeria's Photos Spider-Man Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Felicia Breaks Camera & Peter's Hospital Full HD 1080p|Felicia Breaks Camera & Peter's Hospital Spider-Man 4 (2011) CLIP Felicia's Symbiote & S.W.A.T. Full HD|Felicia's Symbiote & S.W.A.T. Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man vs. Vulture First Fight Full HD 1080p|Spider-Man vs. Vulture (First Fight) Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Flint Marko Visits Valeria Toomes Full HD 1080p|Flint Marko Visits Valeria Toomes Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Peter Parker vs. Richard Parker Full HD|Peter Parker vs. Richard Parker Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man vs. Black Cat (Part 1) Full HD|Spider-Man vs. Black Cat (Part 1) Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man vs. Black Cat (Part 2) Full HD|Spider-Man vs. Black Cat (Part 2) Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man vs. Vulture Second Fight Full HD 1080p|Spider-Man vs. Vulture (Second Fight) Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man vs. Vulture Third Fight Full HD 1080p|Spider-Man vs. Vulture (Third Fight) Spider-Man 4 (2011) IMAX CLIP Spider-Man & Liz Allan vs. Vulture, Black Cat & Lizard (Final Battle) 080p|Spider-Man vs. Vulture Final Battle links Spider-Man 4 on IMDB References w:c:fr.spidermanmovies:Spider-Man 4 Category:Spider-Man 4 Category:Released Movies